


La vida en fauces de tierra y piedra

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alfa Sherlock, Alfa Will, Fluff, Infidelidad, James Original Character, John bunny, John depresivo, M/M, Multi, Omega Hannibal, Omega John, Omegaverse, Romance, Sherlock wolf, Shotacon, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationships, híbridos, incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Porque el corazón de darse, llega un día que se parte, el amor acaba. Ese amor que John juró eterno pero Sherlock solo lo recitó.El tiempo tiene grietas.John busca y busca una solución para la ceniza en su alma, por ahora, su único consuelo es su hijo.El cariño y amor de ambos crecerá hasta ser una duda de ¿dónde es correcto poner una caricia?
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, John Watson/James (Original character), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will/John
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Primero

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un crossover con la serie Hannibal (aunque no sera explícito hasta después del 4to capítulo), también un slow burn, ténganle paciencia a las situaciones (; Les aseguro que les gustará. 
> 
> Vean bien las advertencias! Hay contenido sensible relacionado con menores. 
> 
> Este es un AU omegaverse donde existen los híbridos, pero únicamente dos especies, conejos y lobos, más adelante en el mismo escrito se explica. Gracias por leer <3 
> 
> (Recomendación, escuchen la canción de “El amor acaba” de José José)

La casa estaba extrañamente en silencio, únicamente la tetera a punto de hervir dejaba un sonido reconfortante para John quien estaba solo en su enorme hogar. Se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar, en pijama y sin calzado, acababa de dejar a su pequeño hijo en el colegio, su primer dia de escuela, John sentía una inusual melancolía en su pecho por no estar con su  _ bebé,  _ miraba alrededor de la sala observando juguetes y libros coloridos tirados por doquier, fue raro no ver a su hijo saltando por todo el lugar riendo y jugando. Apenas había pasado poco más de una hora que lo dejó en la escuela y ya añoraba tenerlo en sus brazos, sin embargo, Watson dejó de lado su incertidumbre atribuyéndole sus emociones a su género omega.    
  


John se levantó cuando la tetera sonó estrepitosa recordando que la tenía en el fuego, sus pies fríos contra el piso le erizaron la piel al igual que sus largas orejas, llegando a la cocina sirvió el té de zarzamoras y se colocó en el comedor, mientras lo bebía pensaba qué hacer el resto de la mañana (claro que solo hasta que fuera hora de recoger a James, su hijo). Sherlock Holmes estaba desde las cuatro de la madrugada en un nuevo caso,  _ totalmente descartado el pasar tiempo con él _ , pensó.

Recordando a su esposo, John de nuevo sintió esa creciente cólera que le causó Sherlock en la mañana, ya que el alfa se perdió el dejar a su hijo en el colegio éste su primer día de clases, pero en la tarde lo reprenderá aún más que cuando le gritó por teléfono todo el camino de regreso, por ahora John se decidió a terminar su té con la intención de tal vez salir de casa, desde su embarazo no ha tenía tiempo para él y necesitaba despejar su mente. 

Cuando por fin terminó se dirigió al segundo piso, antes de entrar a su cuarto observó un momento la habitación de James al final del corredor, la puerta abierta y tentativa, no se pudo resistir y fue a ella, miró con cariño unos peluches que estaban en la cama y bloques de lego esparcidos en la alfombra. Después de que juntara los legos y los guardara en aquella enorme _caja_ _del tesoro_ que su tío Mycroft le regaló a James en su sexto y último cumpleaños, John fue a su propia habitación pasando directo al baño, se lavó el rostro con sumo cuidado, salió y cambió su pijama por ropa abrigada y para el final, su actividad favorita, cepilló sus orejas. John Watson era un híbrido conejo de orejas caidas, era nacido de una generación _polar_ (era vulgarmente llamado de nieve), sin embargo, era correcto que podía resistir mejor el frío, sus orejas eran suaves y del mismo rubio cenizo que su cabello, largas hasta tocar sus hombros, únicamente su cola era blanca como algodón, muy esponjosa. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo John no necesitaba guantes o botas para la cellisca, a él le encantaba la ropa de invierno, en especial las gruesas y sedosas bufandas, el día de hoy decidió usar una negra que tapó por completo su cuello y marca de apareamiento. 

Estando listo para salir se aseguró de que todo su hogar estuviera cerrado, no importaba que Mycroft haya puesto “la mejor seguridad” John seguía un tanto paranoico, y antes de subirse al auto le mandó un mensaje a Sherlock avisando que saldría a desayunar, de inmediato su alfa contestó:

_ Ok.  _

John sonrió sin humor por la simpleza de Sherlock, cuando quería podía ser la cosa más melosa y empalagosa del mundo, sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo el joven Holmes era indiferente y John no quería darse cuenta de que en los últimos dos años,  _ o tal vez tres _ , era desapegado con él… Suspirando, resignado volvió a la realidad.

Fue una larga media hora de camino, al arribar John pasó más tiempo del debido en aquel café, alargando las horas comiendo muy despacio y ordenando té tras té, luego de que faltara una hora para poder ir por su pequeño, se retiró del  _ restaurante _ . Watson llegó justo a tiempo, con diecisiete minutos de anticipación, el omega esperó en el auto hasta que dio la hora y el timbre tocó haciendo que velozmente bajara del coche.

John permaneció en la reja del colegio hasta que pudo ver a su hijo corriendo a la salida.

—¡Jim!—Gritó John con cariño y de brazos abiertos.

El pequeño, ansioso fue con su padre y saltó a sus brazos, su cola de joven lobo se movía contenta de un lado a otro junto con sus orejas negras. 

—Papi, te extrañe mucho, mucho ¡Mucho!—Decía Jim colocando su cabeza entre el cuello de John hundiendo su rostro en la bufanda.

—Yo también mi dulce cachorro, cuéntame cómo te fue en la escuela. ¿Cómo era tu maestro?—Preguntó John llevando a Jim al auto, lo puso en el asiento copiloto y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. 

De regreso a casa, Jim, _como le decía con tanto mimo John_ (de apodo) contaba entusiasmado todo lo que jugó y aprendió el día de hoy. El pequeño lobo hablaba muy rápido, como su padre Sherlock, _otro lobuno._

Sherlock era un lobo de montaña, con orejas afiladas y cola recta, James también era un lobo. Las parejas de híbrido lobo y conejo (las únicas dos razas de híbridos que existen) solamente podían tener lobos, si un conejo quería otro conejo tenía que aparearse con su misma  _ especie _ . A John nunca le importó que su hijo fuera un lobo, _ se había casado con uno ¡Por favor!  _ , pero secretamente estaba contento de que su herencia  _ polar  _ haya ganado y James fuera un lobo de “invierno”, si bien su hijo era la copia exacta de Sherlock, cabello negro y en rulos con ojos azules, las orejas de Jim fueron más redondas y su cola lanuda (al omega le fascinó que pudiera peinarla), sutiles detalles que hacían la diferencia. 

John escuchaba sin interrumpir a Jim, estaba un tanto distraído con un olor inusual en el auto, cuando John abrazó a su hijo olio en él el típico aroma de Sherlock, a barrica de roble, un aroma fuerte pero entrañablemente cálido, así mismo olía a alfa… James no había presentando señales de ser uno, sin embargo, ahora olía como tal, John asumió que algún otro compañero  _ que ya se había presentado como alfa _ hizo que James se llenara de su aroma.

—Papi ¿estás bien?—Inquirió Jim sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh! Si, lo siento mi amor, estoy un tanto distraído… 

—¿Estás preocupado por papá? Se que ha estado todo el día afuera luchando con los malos.

Watson sonrió por la inocencia de su hijo, Jim sabía casi nada del trabajo de Sherlock, creía que se ausentaba tanto por perseguir “gente mala”, la realidad era que el alfa perseguía pistas siendo escoltado por policías. Sherlock Holmes era un detective consultor. Era todo un enredo explicarle a un niño de 6 años lo que era _ la ciencia de la deducción _ , así que John simplemente le dijo que papá trabajaba como Tintín (el protagonista de la caricatura favorita de Jim, Las aventuras de Tintín).

—Papá no me preocupa, es un alfa muy fuerte e inteligente.—Respondió John tratando de no inquietar a su cachorro.

—Y alto—dijo Jim divertido—me gusta cuando me carga y casi puedo tocar el techo.

John asintió riendo.—Muy alto cariño.

Antes de ir a su destino, el omega se desvió un momento para cargar gasolina y eso bastó para que James cayera rendido durmiendo contra el cinturón. Cuando John llegó a su hogar estacionó el auto lo más cerca posible de la entrada, al cabo el patio era extenso, no quería resbalarse gracias al hielo negro. John con cuidado cargó a su cachorro sacándolo del auto, con las llaves en mano trató de abrir la puerta principal, mas se sorprendió de que estaba abierta.

_ Sherlock está en casa _ , pensó a la vez que empujaba la puerta.

Entró haciendo eco contra el piso de madera, cerró la puerta poco a poco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y así no despertar a Jim. Caminó hasta las escaleras sin ver señales de Sherlock, fue al cuarto de James y lo acostó despacio quitándole los zapatos, la habitación tenía la calefacción prendida asi que no se detuvo a arroparlo, pero el calor fue tanto que John se deshizo de su bufanda. James se quejó contra la cama, John se acostó a un lado de él para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, inesperadamente Jim lo tomó del cuello enroscado sus brazos en él, olio  _ urgido  _ y sin previo aviso le mordió la garganta a su padre, la mordía no fue profunda ya que los colmillos de Jim no estaban maduros pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca por algunos días. Watson ahogó un grito, parecía que su pequeño no estaba consciente de lo que hizo y se volvió a recostar en la cama. 

John se paró velozmente tocando su cuello, su cuerpo reaccionó como lo haría con Sherlock, el omega se sonrojó por ello. Su sospechas de que James sería un alfa se confirmaron con ese acto, John había estado hormonal desde la mañana, estando enojado los instintos  _ nuevos  _ de Jim le decían que protegiera al omega. 

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, corrió escaleras abajo para darle la noticia a Sherlock, el alfa no estaba en la sala, John intuyó que estaría en su estudio. 

—¿Sherlock?—Dijo John entrando a la  _ oficina  _ de su esposo. 

El estudio era el lugar del joven Holmes para pensar y organizar sus ideas sobre cualquier “ _ incidente” _ que estuviera siguiendo, la habitación era tan grande como un dormitorio, adornada con repisas a los costados con miles de libros y en medio un escritorio de vidrio. Sherlock se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro que usualmente era para invitados.

—Todavía no lo descifro, John. La lluvia de ayer borró evidencia esencial.—Habló Sherlock mirando directo a John, se levantó moviendo sus orejas por el ruido que hizo el omega al pasar a la oficina. 

—Es una lástima amor, pero te tengo una noticia. 

Sherlock caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con John, pasó su mano acariciando su rostro y lo besó dulcemente.

—Dime—dijo Holmes empezando a recorrer el semblante de John olfateando su aroma, Sherlock tenía que encorvar su espalda y agachar la cabeza para llegar al omega.

—Bueno, al principio sospeche que James podri-...—Antes de que John terminara de hablar, Sherlock gruñó fuertemente interrumpidolo.

—¡Hueles diferente! ¡A otro alfa!—Vociferó Sherlock tomando de la cintura a John pegando su cuerpo al suyo dejándolo sin escapatoria, y sin aliento.

—Sherlock—dijo en un suspiro John.

Sherlock posó su mirada en el cuello de Watson percatandose de una sutil marca que apenas empezaba a ponerse roja. El alfa en él gruñó territorialmente, sacando sus colmillos dispuesto a defender a su esposo.

—¡Sherlock!—Gritó John empujando a Sherlock para librarse del duro agarre. 

El alfa lo miró enojado, gruñendo y con la cola erizada. 

—No, no estuve con otro alfa. Eres un idiota si piensas eso… Jim, ¡James se acaba de presentar como uno! James es un alfa—dijo exasperado John, su pecho se hundió en incertidumbre… Su pareja había pensado que sin pudor lo engañaba. El rostro de John se contrajo en una mueca para evitar derramar lágrimas traicioneras.

La rabia y celos en Holmes disminuyeron lentamente, vio como John se abrazaba asi mismo con temor. Los instintos de lobo en Sherlock no lo dejaron del todo en paz, sin importar que haya sido su hijo quien causó aquel desliz, sin embargo, pudo más su naturaleza como persona y fue con su omega para calmarlo. Sherlock lo abrazó pidiendo perdon.

—Lo siento… 

John buscó refugio en el pecho de Sherlock, ambos reconfortados con el aroma tranquilizador del otro, (aunque en realidad Sherlock liberaba su  _ esencia  _ para desaparecer cualquier olor inusual en su omega). 

El aroma de John era floral y cítrico, una mezcla de cáscara de naranja y el jugo fresco de la granada, era una explosión de frescura y positividad. Mientras que Sherlock era una buena copa de vino de mesa, y un sazón de romero que calienta el hogar. 

—¿Enserio pensaste que te engañe?—preguntó en sutil tono John, la voz le falló. 

—Lo siento, querido. Mi instinto actuó por impulso, yo se que nunca traicionarías nuestra unión. Perdón. Perdón.—Sherlock suspiraba pesadamente, se sintió mal por haber dejado amilanado a John. 

Watson se separó lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de su amado, con ojos lagrimosos y brillantes le dio una sutil sonrisa como muestra de  _ perdón,  _ parándose de puntillas besó a Sherlock en los labios.

—Vamos a la cocina—dijo tomando de la mano a Holmes. 

Ambos se encaminaron a dicho lugar, una vez estando ahí; se sirvieron una copa de Zinfandel y sentaron en la mesa. 

—Amor, lo que te quería decir en el estudio, es que James se está presentado como alfa.—Habló John después dar un trago al vino rosado.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente—debí suponerlo. Yo también a esa tierna edad me presente como uno.

—No sé cómo podré manejarlo, Sherlock. Yo me presente hasta los diez años, y soy un omega. Se lo esencial, lo básico, pero no sé cómo atender sus nuevas necesidades. 

—¿Te refieres a su primer celo?

—¡A todo! Después de presentarse, se va a volver más con sus instintos, va a ser posesivo e impulsivo. Ya ves esto—dijo John señalando su cuello, Sherlock gruñó bajo al ver nuevamente la marca.—Está empezamos a detectar emociones a través de los olores.

—¿Tu endocrino estalló?—Bromeó Sherlock a la vez que reía sin humor y tomaba de su copa.

El omega refunfuñó—si, y mucho, ya que alguien me hizo enojar toda la mañana. Jim debió oler mi rabia, mi bebé solo quería calmarme—terminó de decir John con cariño.

—Te conseguiré una detallada lista de lo que deberás comprar para su primer celo, no creo que sea pronto, pero es mejor estar alerta. Vamos a tener que establecer límites, como alfa, y en especial como lobo, Jim se pondrá territorial con todo. 

—¿Todo? ¿Ya no podré entrar a su cuarto?—

—Dependerá de su estado de humor. 

—Por lo que dices parece que te estás describiendo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y dijo—también hay que llevarlo al dentista, no queremos que esos próximos colmillos hagan algo peor.

John asintió sonrojándose, pasó tiernamente dos dedos sobre la marca, en un principio le paralizó el corazón aquella mordida, en cambio ahora le hizo sonreír. Su pequeño estaba creciendo.

—¿Si sabes lo que esto significa?—Inquirió John mirando directo a su esposo.

—¿Qué?... 

—Vas a tener que pasar más tiempo en casa, ya no más salidas a las cuatro de la madrugada, ya no más desaparecer por dos días completos.—Declaró Watson con la esperanza de que solo así Sherlock estuviera con él en casa, pero su  _ “sueño”  _ se derrumbó rápidamente al escuchar una risa jocosa delante suyo. 

El joven Holmes se reía altaneramente, se cubrió la boca un momento con su mano para disminuir la burla, mas fue demasiado tarde, los ánimos de John estaban por el suelo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso… Detective Holmes?—Preguntó con voz átona John. 

La risa en Sherlock paró, su esposo le llamó por su posición y apellido,  _ claramente enojado _ , dedujo para si mismo. 

—No puedo detener mi trabajo por algo así—afirmó serio. 

—¿Tu cachorro es “algo así”? 

—Por favor John, no malinterpretes las cosas. No puedo simplemente decir no a los casos, es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero-pero entiende que Jim necesita a su padre alfa. 

—Se las arreglará contigo—respondió Sherlock terminado su copa de un solo trago. 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso estando tú para no dejar las cosas al modo difícil? 

—No sabía que querías todo fácil.

—¡Sherlock Holmes! No metas palabras en mi boca, solo te pido que estés más atento a tu familia, si no es conmigo por lo menos con James. 

—Me preocupo tanto como para trabajar día tras día y noche tras noche ¡Para que no les falte nada! Mi trabajo es nuestro sustento.—Dijo Sherlock empezando a levantar la voz, los dos estaban a la defensiva. Holmes con sus orejas más inclinadas de lo normal y John con un ceño tan fruncido que desaparecía sus cejas.

—Si tanto te preocupa el dinero, que no creo, ya que en el banco hay más que suficiente, puedo volver a trabajar para que estés más tranquilo. 

—¡Ja! ¿De qué? ¿De doctor, John? Te graduaste y nunca te pusiste en práctica.—Escupió con burla y cruel sarcasmo el alfa. 

De repente, la tensión se esfumó. El entrecejo de John se suavizó siendo mártir de la vergüenza, voluble ante una verdad que odiaba recordar, el rostro tan expresivo y fácil de leer de John hizo que Sherlock se diera cuenta del error de sus palabras. El alfa tragó un nudo en su garganta, no sabía qué decir para arreglar la imprudencia de sus palabras, parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, las lágrimas de John corrieron pesadas contra sus mejillas, un solo hilo de  _ agua.  _

—John, por favor escúchame—dijo Sherlock levantándose de su silla, el rechinido alteró a John haciendo que se parara asustado.—Lo siento, querido. Sabes que no quise decir eso John, yo-...

Las disculpas de Sherlock no llegaron al omega, John rodeó la mesa y salió huyendo escaleras arriba, su pecho le pesaba con una mezcla de mil emociones, todas enojo y amargura. Watson pasó de largo su habitación, aquella que compartía con su esposo, no quería estar cerca de nada que oliera como él así que sin pensarlo fue al cuarto de Jim. John suspiró con hipo por el llanto que pronto apareció, escuchó como Sherlock subía las escaleras llamándolo, decidido a no pensar más en él cerró con seguro la habitación. 

—¿Papi?—Preguntó un somnoliento James que apenas comenzaba a despertar.

—Hola mi amor, soy yo. Duérmete conmigo otro rato ¿Si?—Dijo John comenzando a subir a la cama, era lo suficientemente grande como para estar cómodos padre e hijo. 

Jim asintió repetidas veces contento, hace mucho que no dormía con papi. 

John envolvió en un abrazo a Jim, la pequeña cabeza estaba en el cuello del omega haciéndole cosquillas por las orejas de su hijo, no obstante Watson no pudo controlar su llanto, el enojo pasó a melancolía y desdicha. 

—Papi, papi. ¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó preocupado Jim alzando la mirada a su padre quien tenía sus bellos y amables ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. 

—Me siento mal, Jim.

—¿Te duele algo?

Tratando de respirar cómodamente, John inhaló bruscamente el aire diciendo ‘Si’.

—¿Qué te duele papi? ¡Oh! Ya se, te duele la pancita ¿ya tomaste medicina?—dijo Jim con mirada inquieta, eso sacó una media sonrisa en John.

—Me duele el corazón, mi vida. Mi medicina es abrazarte muy pero muy fuerte—respondió dando un beso en la cabeza de Jim.

—Abrázame para siempre, no quiero que papi llore. Me siento triste si lloras.

—No digas eso Jim, anda, vamos a dormir. 

El cachorro no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio únicamente atento al latido acelerado de su padre. 


	2. 2

Las horas pasaron hasta dar las ocho de la noche, y fue ahí que John despertó de su triste sueño. Se levantó lentamente buscando a Jim, su pequeño había dormido con él mas ahora no estaba en la cama. 

—Debe estar abajo con Sherlock—pensó a la vez que se levantaba, tomó aire un momento antes de salir de la habitación. 

John se sentía pesado, su cabeza le dolía en un palpitar que resonaba en sus oídos y sus ojos padecían de hinchazón, mientras bajaba las escaleras trataba de pensar cómo aliviar su dolor, sabía que no era alguna infección… Era algo mental. 

—¡Papi ya se despertó!—Gritó Jim corriendo hacía John quien se encontraba apenas en el umbral de la sala. 

—Hola cariño—dijo John alborotando el cabello y orejas de Jim. 

Jim tomó de la mano al omega llevándolo directo al sillón, uno largo y grande donde podían acostarse cómodamente (aunque no fuera para ello), en él había almohadas y cobijas donde sea, Sherlock estaba sentado en la esquina vigilando a su cachorro. 

—Mira papi, mira—dijo Jim agitando el brazo de John impidiendo que se concentrará en su “dolor” (y en Sherlock mirándolo fijamente).—Mira lo que me puso papá en la tele, es una película de piratas.

—Wow, que genial mi niño. ¿Ya encontraron el tesoro?—Preguntó John sentándose en el sofá, al momento de sentarse se percató de un plato con una rebanada de pizza arriba del reposabrazos,  _ Sherlock debió comprarla para Jim,  _ imaginó Watson, se había dormido toda la tarde y no hizo la cena. Su estómago gruñó.

—No, aún no. Tienen que ir por sus amigos, están perdidos—explicó James, feliz se subió en el regazo del omega acostándose, concentrado viraba la televisió cautivo de los colores llamativos. 

John simplemente asintió, miró la película sin interés tratando de no prestarle atención a la intensa mirada que Sherlock le daba. La película ya estaba por terminar, menos de media hora y se acabó. 

—¡Otra! ¡Otra!—Pidió Jim aplaudiendo. 

—Ya es tarde campeón, mañana irás a la escuela.—Explicó John. 

—Ohu—el rostro de Jim se afligió haciendo una mueca triste. 

—Mañana veremos más ¿si?, dime ¿hiciste tu tarea?—preguntó John abrazando a su hijo.

—Si, papi Sherlock me ayudó. Cuando acabamos ordenó pizza y esos palitos de pan que te gustan.

—Muy bien—dijo John volteando a ver de reojo al alfa.—Ahora ve arriba, es hora de bañarte antes de dormir. 

Jim asintió bajándose del regazo de John, corriendo se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Sherlock se levantó de la orilla del sofá para ir a sentarse a un lado de John, éste giró su rostro tratando de esconderlo. El alfa tomó la mano de John sorprendiendo al omega.

—Por favor escúchame amor. Lo siento, no quise decir eso—empezó a hablar arrepentido.—Soy un idiota, tonto y estúpido, te hice llorar y eso nunca me lo perdonaré— Sherlock decía todo entre pausas a la espera de que John volteara a verlo.—He estado muy estresado por este caso, nunca debí desquitarme contigo. Perdón… 

La mano de John titiló por el calor de la palma de Sherlock, el omega no quería escuchar excusas, cansado de las palabras de Sherlock lo interrumpió diciendo: 

_ Necesitas descansar.  _

Watson volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa, amable y cariñosa, daba a entender que quería detener el  _ balbuceo  _ del alfa. 

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado pensaba que 

John ya no estaba enojado con él. Se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso. 

—¡Papi! ¡Ya estoy listo!—Se escuchó el grito agudo y con eco de Jim que provenía del segundo piso. 

Ambos hombres se separaron de su caricia, John se levantó del sofá diciendo—ve a dormir Sherlock, en una hora iré a la cama nuevamente. 

Sin esperar respuesta John se retiró, subió a paso rápido las escaleras yendo con su hijo que lo esperaba en el baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, medio hilo de luz dejaba ver a Jim envuelto en una toalla.

John tocó la puerta dos veces hasta que Jim le dio permiso de pasar.

—¿Quieres bañarte en la tina o en la regadera?—preguntó John entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

El joven lobo agitó su cola contento, estaba desnudo debajo de la toalla marrón que lo cubría, casi saltando dijo—En la regadera, así puedes bañarte conmigo. 

—Oh, esa no es una mala idea.—Comentó el omega pensando en su dolor  _ mental  _ que contrajo su cuerpo, tal vez un baño caliente le caería de maravilla.—Esta bien mi niño, vamos a ducharnos. 

Y así, John comenzó a desvestirse mientras su hijo esperaba sentado en la esquina de la tina. Cuando Watson estuvo por completo desnudo, Jim se quitó la toalla dejándola caer al suelo, Watson se acercó a orillas de la tina para regular la temperatura, después de unos segundos el vapor comenzó a subir empañando el espejo. El pequeño junto con el omega entraron a la ducha, el agua tibia inmediatamente hizo efecto en John relajando su espalda y hombros. 

James jugaba con el agua que caía, curioso miraba como las gotas rodaban por las largas orejas de su padre, poco a poco su mirada fue hasta la cola de  _ algodón  _ de John que se esponjó por la humedad, tan blanca y más grande de lo normal parecía una nube a los ojos del niño, sin pensarlo Jim la apretó. 

—¡Gasp!—Soltó en un jadeo Watson. 

Asustado Jim quitó su mano de aquella suave bola de  _ algodón,  _ John volteó a verlo sorprendido y confundido. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso James?—Preguntó el omega agachándose a la altura de su hijo, su voz salió más grave que de costumbre haciendo que el lobo se asustara. 

—Yo… Yo solo quería tocar la nube—dijo James queriendo llorar.

—Ay amor, no, no llores.—Dijo John tocando las orejas caídas del lobo.—No debes de tocar “la nube” de los demás, de ningún conejito compañero tuyo, somos muy sensibles.

James asintió limpiando las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir, pero John no se dio cuenta de ellas, el agua seguía cayendo en su espalda y rostro de Jim. 

—Perdón.—Se disculpó por último James.

El omega ya no le dio relevancia, cerró la llave para por fin lavarse apropiadamente, cepilló y talló todo el cuerpo de su hijo haciendo hincapié en sus orejas. Se terminaron de enjuagar y salieron del baño envueltos en una toalla demasiado grande para James y otra muy chica para John. 

—Cámbiate y en un momento iré a desearte buenas noches, cariño.—Le dijo John a su hijo. 

El joven lobo era muy astuto, a tan corta edad ya sabía lo esencial sin ayuda, como lo es cambiarse, ir al baño o servirse un plato de cereal. 

John fue a su cuarto encontrándose con Sherlock acostado en la cama leyendo, el omega lo  _ ignoró  _ he hizo lo que tenía que hacer antes de ir con James, después de terminar fue a arroparlo deseándole una tranquila noche como lo prometió. 

Al día siguiente, John empezaba una nueva rutina de llevar a su hijo a la escuela,  _ fue una sorpresa que Sherlock decidiera acompañarlos _ , pero John en el fondo sabía que era por remediar su propio remordimiento. 

Aquella rutina de llevar y traer, traer y llevar a su hijo de la escuela a su hogar, sería de muchos años, y en tan solo media temporada ya no necesitó alarma para levantarse a las seis de la madrugada, por instinto lo empezó a hacer. También, luego de que James se presentará como alfa y tuviera su primer celo justo a la semana siguiente (por suerte Watson había hecho las compras que Sherlock le dijo), para John le fue más fácil saber sus necesidades como niño y como lobo. 

Ahora, dos años después, estaba en una relativa paz, John se encontraba totalmente satisfecho con su vida doméstica, su hijo alfa tenía 8 años y era más independiente de lo que se suponía debían ser los niños a esa edad. Y justo cuando Watson pensaba todo esto, en cómo los años pasaron rápidamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente haciendo que saltara de la cama donde se encontraba descansando. 

—¡Papá!—Gritó James entrando a la habitación con una raqueta en la mano.

John se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama aliviado de que fuera su hijo quien entró. 

—Jim—saludó John haciendo un ademán para que el joven lobo se sentara con él en la cama. 

—Agh, papá ya te he dicho que por favor no me llames así, dime James, mi nombre—pidió  _ James  _ dejando la raqueta en el piso y comenzando a subir a la cama.—Ya estoy grande. 

El omega soltó una fuerte carcajada.—Claro cariño, ocho años es toda una vida, y aunque tuvieras 100 para mi siempre serás mi bebé—dijo John con voz melosa.

—No es divertido—respondió James colocándose frente a John. 

Watson tomó entre sus dos manos el rostro de James y le dio un beso casto a su hijo.—Si lo es. 

Padre e hijo estaban acostumbrados a ser muy cariñoso entre sí, puros y suaves besos junto con mimos se repartían. 

—¡Que no lo es!—Aseguró el alfa comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su papá en el estómago, había tomado desprevenido a John por lo cual sus risas fueron estrepitosas cayendo de lado en la cama, James seguía encima de él recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de John. 

—Por Dios, ja,ja,ja ¡Jim! ¡Para!—Pedía John entre risas, su rostro se puso colorado. 

—No hasta que me digas por mi nombre.

John siguió riendo casi sin aire—James… ¡James!—Logró decir entrecortado. El alfa se detuvo de inmediato, observó cómo el rostro de su padre contenía una gran sonrisa, las mejillas de John se tiñeron de un suave rosa resaltando el verde en sus ojos, y sus orejas se extendieron en la cama dejando ver el tierno tono melocotón dentro de ellas. James tragó el nudo en su garganta que prontamente apareció, lentamente se agachó hasta posar su mejilla contra el cuello de John mezclando su aroma con el de su padre. 

Luego de que James se “convirtiera” oficialmente en un alfa, éste no paraba de marcar a John con su fragancia, aquello trajo consecuencias con Sherlock donde su parte lobo desprendía envidia por el  _ joven alfa _ , Watson nunca comprendió los celos de su esposo por su hijo, el omega sabía que James no lo hacía mal intencionado, únicamente hacia lo que dictaba su naturaleza de alfa, estaba seguro de que en unos años esa hábito se le quitaría. 

_ John nunca lo admitirá, pero el olor de James, ese aroma dulce a miel y pera verde, le encantaba, lo reconfortaba.  _

—Ey—le llamó John abrazando a su hijo haciendo que girara hasta quedar ambos acostados y entrelazados.—¿Qué me querías decir? Ya sabes, antes de que el batallón de las cosquillas atacara.

James se separó unos centímetros para reír.—Quería aprovechar que es sábado para ir al parque a jugar tenis, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. 

—Algo me decía que querías jugar, no sé si fue la raqueta o tu traje deportivo—dijo John bromeando abrazando más fuerte a James. 

—Ja,ja, ¿entonces si?

—Claro que si, anda, ve a arreglar tus cosas. Me cambiare.—Respondió Watson comenzando a levantarse dejando a James en la cama, sin más que hacer el pequeño lobo también se le levantó y salió de la habitación para empacar lo que creía necesario para jugar. 

John comenzó a buscar en los últimos cajones de su mueble algo de ropa deportiva, aquellos cajones que fueron olvidados con los años. Cuando padre e hijo salían al parque lo hacían sin intención de hacer ejercicio, o por lo menos así era por parte de John, pese a que Watson en la universidad jugaba rugby y era todo un atleta, después de que Sherlock lo cortejara Holmes le pidió que dejara de jugar  _ “No sales conmigo por estar entrenando, siento que no te importo” _ había dicho el alfa un día que John le canceló una cita por presentarse a entrenar para una final, las duras palabras calaron en el omega y decidido abandonar el deporte. Posteriormente John se cuestionó melancólico el porqué dejó a su equipo y amigos, hoy en día sólo quedaban los recuerdos, premios y copas vacías que conservaba en casa de su madre. 

Ignorando sus pensamientos que salían de la nada para hacerlo sentir mal, al final de la gaveta encontró lo que tanto buscaba, un short adecuado para jugar (si bien hace tiempo que no  _ entrenaba _ , John aún conservaba ropa deportiva). Desvistiéndose se lo probó, era un short blanco, apenas lo suficientemente largo para cubrir su trasero y que al caminar o correr no se alzara. 

—Para unas horas puede funcionar—se dijo John mirándose al espejo. 

Tomó su teléfono y cartera guardandolas en una pequeña mochila, bajó las escaleras hacía la cocina encontrándose con James sentado en el comedor y arriba de la mesa una gran maleta.

—¿Listo—Preguntó James parándose agitando su cola de lobo al ver a su padre, no quería ser muy obvio al recorrer con la mirada las tersas piernas de John.

—¡Listo! 

James no se hizo esperar y tomando con dificultad la pasada maleta salió de casa con John atrás de él. 

—Espera cariño, déjame ayudarte con eso, se ve pesado—comentó John deteniendo a su cachorro que arrastraba los pies.

—¡No! Yo puedo, yo ya soy un alfa—dijo dando un suspiro cansado—ya estoy grande.

Watson no quiso seguirle la contraria, sabía que su hijo era delicado con el asunto de  _ el alfa de la casa,  _ constantemente peleaba con Sherlock por eso ya que su padre la mayoría del tiempo no estaba. 

John abrió la puerta del auto y esperó hasta que James subiera, una vez listos partieron al parque. La tarde del día era cálida y calurosa (estaban en principios de julio).

Al momento de llegar, James no pudo discutir con su padre por querer llevarse la maleta, el camino para las canchas era largo, tenían que atravesar medio parque, Watson terminó por cargarla. 

—Que lindo día, me gusta el sol de hoy ¿tu que piensas Jim?—Preguntó John tratando de hacer una conversación a la vez que caminaban. A su alrededor los árboles eran tan frondosos que la luz se filtraba en hilos dorados.

—Papá—le gruñó bajo James.

—Oh, cierto, James. ¿Tu que piensas  _ James _ ?—Volvió a decir John rodando sus ojos con una media sonrisa.

—Es un lindo día, si… Podría ser mejor. 

—¿Cómo sería mejor?

—Humm, bueno no sé, podría ser viernes y mañana ser sábado en vez de domingo donde tenemos que limpiar la cochera.

—¿Tenemos que? ¿O tienes  _ que _ ?—Le dijo John a su hijo con una mirada divertida.

—¿No me ayudarás? ¡Hay muchas cosas ahí! Puede haber arañas, o hasta serpientes.

—Es tu castigo por pelear en la escuela. Y no seas ridículo, lo peor que puede salir es una ardilla.

James se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando bajo, John notó su arrebato pero lo ignoró, no le daría el placer de hacer una escena. La plática no resultó, llegaron a la cancha que para su suerte estaba desocupada, John con un suspiro de alivio tiró la maleta al suelo. 

—¿Quieres tirar primero?—Preguntó John tratando de volver a darle ánimos a su hijo.

—No, tira tu—contesto James a al vez que sacaba de la maleta dos raquetas, le ofreció una al omega.

—Eres todo un caballero alfa, ven aquí, dame un beso—le dijo entre risas Watson. 

El lobo se quedó estático un segundo, sin saber porqué se sonrojó, desde que John bajó a la cocina James no pudo dejar de ver sus piernas de porcelana y con dorados y pequeños vellos que las hacen brillar con el sol. 

_ —Es mi padre, ¿en qué cosas estoy pensando? _ —Se decía así mismo el alfa temeroso de sus pensamientos. 

James ya estaba en la etapa donde se interesaba por sus compañeros, omegas o betas, de una forma romántica y, sin saberlo, sexual. 

Su hijo caminó arrastrando sus pies, se colocó frente a Watson que estaba hincado de rodillas. Vio fijo a los verdes ojos de su padre, con nervios le dio un beso en los labios, tan rápido que fue como una caricia de pluma, James salió corriendo directo al otro lado de la cancha. 

—¡Ya hay que jugar!—Le gritó el alfa.

John parpadeó dos veces extrañado por la actitud de su hijo, de repente estaba feliz y al los minutos enojado o triste, Watson se encogió de hombros pensando que era parte de crecer, recordó con una sonrisa que él también era así, una bomba de tiempo con las emociones.

—¡Está bien cariño! ¿Listo?—Dijo John comenzando a botar la pelota de tenis, segundos después la lanzó golpeándola con su raqueta, la bola voló lejos del lugar marcado en la cancha, un mal saque.

_ Ups _ , dijo John avergonzado por su mala puntería, John era bueno para taclear o lanzar el balón con la mano, nunca con raquetas o bates y palos.

—Perdón cariño.

—Está bien, papá, hace tiempo que no venimos—respondió James llendo por la pelota, la lanzó y John acertó al devolverla.

Así jugaron por más de una hora, John sudó hasta empapar su camisa, sus piernas le fallaron al final del partido. Derrotado se sentó en el asfalto.

—Ahh, ah… Ya no puedo más Jim.

El pequeño alfa fue corriendo a sentarse junto a su papá.—¡Ja,ja! Te gane—dijo riendo sacando su lengua divertido.

—Hiciste trampa, ya estoy viejo. No puedo correr como lo hacía antes.—Comentó Watson suspirando.

—¡No estas viejo!—le reprochó James.—Tu-tu eres lindo y joven, no viejo.—Dijo el alfa sonrojado, hablaba entre labios pero John fue capaz de entender.

—Gracias hijo, ¿de dónde crees que heredaste belleza? ¿De Sherlock?—Preguntó sarcástico.

Ambos rieron y se levantaron, arreglaron sus malestas y se fueron de la cancha. De camino al auto, miradas

indeseadas se posaban en John, el omega no se daba cuenta ya que estaba entretenido platicando con su pequeño, en cambio James se percató de ellas, tomó del brazo a John marcando territorio desprendiendo un sutil olor de apareamiento, por su edad no era fuerte pero bastaba. Gracias al sudor, el dulce aroma de John se había intensificado.

—¿Entonces si?—Dijo John meciendo su mano haciendo que James agitara su brazo.

El alfa estaba en  _ otro mundo _ , no había escuchado a su padre.—¿Si?–respondió confundido James.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar con el tío Mycroft?

—Oh… No sé, bueno si, pero ¿por qué?

—No estabas escuchando—dijo John meciendo su cabeza negativamente.

—Lo siento.

John soltó su mano y acarició las orejas de James—Es una tipo fiesta de presentación.

—¿Eso no es lo que hacían los burgueses hace siglos para los alfas?

—Si, se celebraba con un banquete la llegada de un nuevo alfa a la camada. Ya sabes que Mycroft es… Amm, chapado a la antigua. 

—Pero el tío Mycroft no tiene pareja.

—Por lo que me dijo hace unos días, es para un amigo suyo.

—¡Pero tío Mycroft no tiene amigos! 

El omega tuvo que soportar una carcajada.—No vayas a decir eso enfrente de él, y si tiene amigos, ¿Recuerdas a Athenea? Ella es su amiga, y nosotros también.

La conversación quedó en pausa, habían llegado al estacionamiento, partieron directo a casa y en el transcurso James preguntó:

_ ¿Irá Sherlock a la presentación? _

John tomó firmemente el volante.—No lo sé hijo.

Llegaron a casa y James inmediatamente fue a la cocina para comer.

–¡Ni se te ocurra comer algo!—Gritó John colocando la maleta en el corredor.

Watson fue a la cocina encontrándose con James a punto de calentar una sopa instantánea.

—Pero papá, tengo hambre.

—Come algo de fruta, vamos a comer bien en la  _ revelación.  _ No quiero que te excuses.

James soltó un gemido de enojo.

—Ahora ve a bañarte.

El alfa tomó de mala gana una manzana del frutero en la mesa, y mientras comía subió las escaleras refunfuñando.

—Alfas—dijo John volteando los ojos. 

El omega fue a su habitación, aún faltaban más de dos horas para el dichoso banquete, se sentó a orillas de la cama pensando que haría cuando llegara al hogar de Mycroft. Su cuñado no le dijo quién era la persona a la que con gusto prestó su mansión para la fiesta, dijo que era para un amigo pero,  _ nadie que verdaderamente lo conozca _ , se lo compra, John suponía era algún viejo alfa muy poderoso con gran influencia, y Mycroft quería esa influencia en su círculo de “amistades”. 

No quiso pensarlo más. 

John se desvistió y tomó un largo baño en la tina, con sus sales aromáticas favoritas, de rosas. El tiempo pasó volando, sus dedos se habían arrugado de tanto estar en el agua. Salió dejando un rastro de agua detrás de él. 

Se paró delante de su armario para elegir un traje, recorre todas los sacos tocando las telas suavemente.

_ En mi graduación, recuerdo que Sherlock me dijo que el gris era el color que más me favorecía… Resaltan mis ojos. _

Recordó con añoranza y una media sonrisa. Con ese recuerdo en mente, se decidió por un traje plateado y un botón negro. Cepilló sus orejas dándoles un efecto para que se vean gruesas como terciopelo, se puso un bálsamo dulce que hizo sus pequeños labios como pluma de flamenco. Se vio al espejo satisfecho, volteó su vista a un lado a la foto de Sherlock y él en una cita en su juventud. Sus ojos amenazaban con desbordar lágrimas, en la foto Sherlock mostraba una enorme sonrisa que hacía marcar sus ojos, tanto que casi desaparecían, abrazaba a John con un brazo y con el otro sostenía una caña de pescar; ese día el padre de John quiso conocer formalmente a Sherlock y lo invitó a pescar, el joven Holmes odio la idea de inmediato, sin embargo, haría lo que sea por su omega.

_ O eso decía él…  _

—“En un mundo donde creí no tener corazón, viniste tú a ser el mío”—Dijo Watson repitiendo la frase que Sherlock le decía día y noche para enamorarlo.

—Si yo te di mi tu corazón ¿qué me diste tú?—Se preguntó John tomando la foto, una lágrima cayó en el marco.

La dejó de lado, se volvió a ver al espejo y ya no se sintió cómodo.

—El gris no me queda—dijo molesto quitándose con un arrebato el saco.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten qué les pareció! Estaré muy feliz de leer sus opiniones... Gracias ^•^


End file.
